


movie theater hell

by mowocaran



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Hell, Kissing, Lesbians, Screaming, disturbed movie theater, group chats, i feel bad for whoever was in the movie theater, lesbian fights, movies - Freeform, what has this come too, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mowocaran/pseuds/mowocaran
Summary: all the lesbians go to the movie theater, war breaks out.





	movie theater hell

**Author's Note:**

> :,)

**Band Bitches**

* * *

 

 **Moca:** Hey does anyone want to go see that new horror movie~? I heard its really scary~

 **Himari:** If it's scary I don't want to go!

 **Ran:** It can't be that scary

 **Tomoe:** It's got a lot of bad reviews.. I'm sure it'll be fine.

 **Himari:** fine but it better not be scary!

 **Ran:** ,,,

 **Kasumi:** Arisa we should go! 

 **Arisa:**... okay whatever you want kasumi

 **Kasumi:** yay! ^^

 **Sayo:** It seems the movie has bad reviews.. 

 **Yukina:** hm _._

 **Sayo:** Would you still like to go anyway, Yukina?

 **Yukina:** Sure..

 **Hina:** If Sayos going, I wanna go! Aya, go with me!

 **Ako:** I also want to go if Yukinas going!

 **Moca:** Moca seems to have started a trend~ 

 **Ran:** This is gonna be so bad, the theaters gonna go up in flames. 

 **Rinko:** I'll go Ako!

 **Yukina:** For once I agree. 

 **Ako:** yayyy!

 **Hina:** Ayaaaaaa?

 **Aya:** Sorry I lost my phone, haha sure ill go to the movies seems fun! 

 **Sayo:** Great

 **Kokoro:** Hey what's everyone up to!

 **Tomoe:** everyone's going to the theater it seems.

 **Kokoro:** Gasp! Misaki, go to the theater with me!

 **Misaki:** what

 **Misaki:** no

 **Kokoro:** pleaseeeeee :(

Misaki:no

 **Kokoro:** :(((((((((((((

 **Misaki:** fine

 **Kokoro:** :))))))))))))

 **Yukina:** Another set of people...

 **Moca:** Anyone else~?

 **Ran:** Please no

 

 

 **Moca:** I guess no one else wants to go~ see you all tonight~

 **Yukina:** ready to die

 **Tomoe:** me too

 **Himari:** me three

 **Ran:** me fourth 

 **Misaki:** me fifth

 **Kokoro** : Ready to die of happiness!!

 **Ako:** me too!!!! :DDD

**Sayo: ...**

**Ran:** oh god.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading♡  
> Hopefully i'll post another chapter soon sleep deprived bitch out


End file.
